Flower of the Dark
by PainUnder
Summary: My 2nd fic. Jia Chong x OC. I feel kinda derpy for this. Enjoy reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Rating may change for later chapter


Chapter 1: The meeting.

It was just another day in the kingdom of Wei, Jia Chong was walking on the road enjoying the morning sunlight. He himself enjoyed it whenever he was free, walking like this somehow made him feel relax after battles.

…Although this morning was different…

As he was walking down the road, he saw a small village in front of him, he usually walked through it every time he went on a stroll. But this time, many building were on fire and lying on the ground was…corpses…the villagers. Jia Chong widened his eyes and looked up…there were nearly a dozen of soldiers in purple and they were pillaging the the remains of the village…He recognized them immediately…

"Cao Shuang's remains…"

As they were pillaging the village, one of them suddenly said…

"Hey guys…look at this…" – that soldier waved his hand calling the rest and they saw a teenage girl holding a farming pick looking at them with angry and teary eyes. – "Well, well…how could we've miss that, eh? She looked pretty cute though, how about we have a little fun with her, eh?" – A soldier taunted.

That girl stared at them for a moment and shouted

"YOU MONSTERS!" – she charged at them, but she was a girl and they were adults. They easily knocked away her weapon and pinned her to the ground.

"Heh heh…an angry little kitty…Let's have some funs, shall we?" – They all laughed. The girl began to cry helplessly as they began to strip her clothes. But at that time, a soldier suddenly shouted out in pain and fell down…a hatchet was on his back…

They all froze for a moment then looked up to see…Jia Chong was standing there looking at them with deadly piercing eyes…

"JIA CHONG!" – one of them shouted and they went to battle stance – "GET HIM!" – They charged toward him.

Though there was eleven to one, Jia Chong was one of Sima Yi's best officers. He easily dodged their attacks and took them down one by one. After a while, all of them lay on the ground, dead for good.

"Hmph…" – He smirked – "Pathetic weaklings." – He retrieved his other hatchet and turned to the girl, she was still in shocked. She looked at him for a moment then she shot up grabbing his coat.

"Please…my parents…they…they are nearby…please…" – she said between her tears.

"Where…" – He simply said.

She led him to a small house and there were two bodies lying on the ground, she ran to the female while Jia Chong check the male…'he is dead…there is nothing I can do…and the female seems to be alive…barely…'

"Mother! Mother…wake up…there is someone here to help us…" – She exclaimed, her mother opened her eyes, looked at her daughter and smiled weakly.

"You are still…alive…? Thank...heaven…I'm so…glad" – she said weakly.

"No, mother! You are going to be alright, he is here to help us!" – her daughter said quickly as Jia Chong walked to them.

"What is your last words?" – He simply asked, the girl widened her eyes shot up to looked at him – "There is nothing we can do for her now but let her rest in peace."

"What…? There must be something that…"

"Master…I only have…one last request to ask…" – she took his hand – "Please…take care…of our only daughter…don't leave her alone…in this chaotic era…" – He looked at her for a while then nodded.

"Thank you…master…" – she turned to her daughter – "I'm so sorry…my dear…that we have to…leave you…this early…but…remember…you have to be strong…to live on…" – tears began to stream down her face – "I believe…that you will find…your happiness…" – her mother paused – "We love you…our dear daughter…" – Her eyes closed slowly and the hand holding Jia Chong's hand fell down…motionless…she had returned to the earth…

"Mother…? No…no…NO!" – She cried out loud and held her mother.

After a while, Jia Chong stood up – "I'll help you bury the dead…come...let them rest in peace…unless you want to cry out here forever." – She let her mother go and stood up. After a few hours, the dead had been buried carefully with respect, she and Jia Chong stood at her parents ' grave…

"I'm so sorry…father…mother…" – She murmured – "I wasn't…strong enough…"

"Come…" – He called out – "Let's head back to my place." – She turned to look at him. He slightly sighed – "I will honor your mother's last request of taking care of you." – He paused for a moment – "In this chaotic era, things like this are not rare, you will have to get used to it. Let's go, you will have your chance to visit this place again."

She silently nodded and followed him. They were completely silent along the way, he wasn't a talkative type either. When they returned, they were welcomed by Sima Zhao and Lady Yuanji

"Ah…there you are…we started to think something bad might happen…" – Zhao said with a smile

"He's not as clumsy as you, my lord…" – Yuanji looked away – "Ehh….? I can't be really that bad…"

"My apology if I have made you worry." – Jia Chong slightly smirked – "There were a few…problems back then."

"Huh…problems? What kind of…" – Zhao puzzled but stopped when he saw the girl – "Who is she?"

Jia Chong sighed – "It's complicated…" – Zhao raised an eyebrow when Yuanji stepped up to her, smiled and offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you, young lady…" – she looked up at Yuanji, she wasn't much older than her but she still managed to smile a bit. – "I am Wang Yuanji, a general of Wei, this is my…fiance Sima Zhao and he is Jia Chong, what is your name, young one?"

She hesitated a bit – "Jia Lien…" – Yuanji smiled – "Welcome to Wei, Jia Lien. Jia Chong, what happened?" – Jia Chong sighed a bit.

"Apperently her village was attacked by Cao Shuang's remains and she was the only survivor…" – Chong paused a bit – "and her mother's dying request was asking me to take care of her…" – Yuanji looked at him a bit then turn to Lien.

"Is it true?" – Lien looked straight to her eyes and nodded. Yuanji gently placed her hand on Lien's face – "Poor thing…" - she paused - "you will need a bath and rest for a while, you have been through much…"

"Thank you, lady Yuanji. I'll handle it from here. Come." – Jia Chong gestured her to follow, Yuanji nodded.

"Hey…be gentle with her, will ya?" – Zhao suddenly said out loud, Yuanji facepalmed, Jia Lien's faced turned red, Jia Chong gave him a dead glare and left.

* * *

Well...that's it for the first chapter. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
